


I'm Gonna Stay Through It All

by ihearttvsnark



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, I'm Gonna Stay Through It All, Zoe/Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihearttvsnark/pseuds/ihearttvsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the way Zoe planned on waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Stay Through It All

**** [](http://pics.livejournal.com/ihearttvsnark/pic/000522k7/)  
  
Title:  I’m Gonna Stay Through It All 1/1   
** Author: **  [](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ihearttvsnark**](http://ihearttvsnark.livejournal.com/)  
 ** Fandom: ** Hart of Dixie   
** Pairing: ** Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella   
** Banner: **  [](http://geek-or-unique.livejournal.com/profile)[ **geek_or_unique**](http://geek-or-unique.livejournal.com/)  
 ** Rating: ** PG-13   
** Word Count: ** 1,330   
** Fictable Prompt: ** #7 Shame for [](http://sxymami0909.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sxymami0909**](http://sxymami0909.livejournal.com/)  
 ** Summary: ** This was not the way Zoe planned on waking up.   
**** Warnings: Spoilers through 1x _16 Tributes and Triangles_

  


** I’m Gonna Stay Through It All **

     The drive back to Bluebell from the hospital seemed like an eternity. Wade had one of his ridiculous country stations on, but for once he wasn’t trying to blow out her eardrums with the sound. Zoe almost wished he would turn it up because the music had to be better than the thoughts that were drifting through her head. She’d seen the way Lemon had looked at her when she’d walked out of Harold’s hospital room and Zoe couldn’t really blame her. She knew she had no business holding George’s hand, especially after that speech she’d given at the MOTY party, but he’d been upset and she’d wanted to be there for him.

     Of course Lemon was the least of her worries. Ethan Hart was going to be there in the morning and since Zoe had called and asked him to come, it wasn’t like she could avoid seeing him. Then again, he was the one who had been avoiding _her_ calls and had neglected to mention that he’d moved back to New York so maybe he’d be the one trying to dodge her. Zoe knew he wouldn’t do that though; not in front of other people. Her father – Dr. Hart – was too proud for that. He would swoop in and save the day and then maybe he’d acknowledge the elephant in the room that he used to call his daughter.

     Would he still do that? More importantly, did she still want him to? Zoe was angry with him for everything he’d done, or _hadn’t_ done, over the past few years and she wasn’t just going to let that slide because she’d finally been clued in on the secret. Her father – Dr. Hart – had to sit down and talk to her whether he wanted to or not and she was not taking ‘no’ for an answer. Zoe nodded to herself, pleased with her resolve as she heard Wade clear his throat. She turned and saw him watching her. “Is something wrong?”

     “I was just waiting to see if you needed a formal invitation to get out of the car,” Wade replied. He jerked his chin in the direction of the passenger window and Zoe frowned when she realized the car was parked in front of her carriage house. She sent Wade a sheepish look. “Sorry, I guess I was distracted. Thanks again for driving me and for telling to call my – Dr. Hart. You’re a good friend, Wade. To George,” she added as she chewed on her bottom lip.

     “That’s me,” Wade replied dryly. “If you’ll kindly step out of the car, Doc, I need to drive the next four feet and head inside where there’s a nice bottle of whiskey waiting for me.” He gave her a small smile that didn’t come close to reaching his eyes and Zoe wondered what was bothering him. She knew it had to be more than just the stress of the night.

     “Can I join you?” The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to fully process what she was doing. Zoe knew she needed a good night’s sleep so she could be prepared for her father’s arrival and considering Wade had barely said two words to her since they’d left the hospital, she had to assume that he didn’t really want any company. But he just looked at her for a second and then took his foot off the brake, driving the few feet between their houses before he put the car in park and shut off the engine.

     Wade pocketed his keys and pushed the door open, pausing to glance back at Zoe as she remained in the passenger seat. “Did you change your mind already, Doc?” he asked. This time when he looked at her, Zoe saw the familiar amusement in his eyes. She bit her lip, hesitating before she pushed open her door as well.

     “I’m game if you are,” she replied.

***

     Zoe groaned when she felt the sunlight on her face. She must have forgotten to pull the blinds shut. Attempting to shift away from the light, Zoe tried to roll onto her side, but there was a heavy weight pressing her into the mattress. She lifted her hand to try and push it away, but her hand was tangled in… _Wade’s_ hair. 

     OH MY GOD. Zoe’s eyes flew open and she instantly regretted it when the sunlight burned her retinas. But the pain was nothing compared to the sight of Wade sprawled across her, his face pressed against her chest while she’d apparently been _stroking_ his hair while they slept. Zoe brought her other hand to her mouth, fighting the urge to scream as she said a silent prayer thanking whatever God was out there that they were both fully dressed so she hadn’t completely lost her mind.

     Either Wade was still asleep or he was pretending and either option worked for Zoe. She took a deep breath and tried to figure out how she was going to get out from underneath him. They were on his couch and she had a vague recollection of lying down after her fifth or sixth glass of whiskey when the room had started spinning around her. But she certainly didn’t remember inviting Wade to join her, which meant that he had taken it upon himself and that was so irritatingly like him.

     “You’re thinking too loud, Doc. It’s interfering with my beauty sleep,” Wade said. His voice was muffled against her shirt and he didn’t bother opening his eyes, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. Zoe tugged on his hair, forcing him to lift up his head and look at her. “Are you always this disagreeable in the morning?” he asked.

     “Only when I’m being crushed,” Zoe replied as she placed her other hand on his chest and pushed him back enough so she could sit up and scramble out from underneath him. “What happened?” she asked, gesturing between the two of them, her eyes wide.

     Wade smirked as he sat up, settling himself against the opposite side of the couch as he met her eyes. “I don’t know about you, Doc, but I had a pretty great night’s sleep,” he said, laughing as Zoe covered her face with her hands and screamed into them.

     She could feel her cheeks flame bright red and all she wanted to do was run back to the carriage house and hide under her bed. But it was already too late. This was rock bottom; she didn’t have an ounce of shame left. Zoe took a deep breath, pried her hands away from her face and turned to look at him. He stopped laughing, his smirk disappearing as he gave her a rare, serious look.

     “What do you remember about last night?” he asked.

     Zoe opened her mouth and immediately closed it. She remembered being at the hospital and the quiet drive home and then she recalled inviting herself over to drink whiskey with him. It had been just like the other night when they’d drank together at Lavon’s. They’d started talking and a lot of stuff had come out; stuff about her father and her fears that he was going to reject her all over again. It was something that she _never_ would have said sober. Her cheeks burned even hotter.

     “Wade,” she started, not sure what to say.

     “I don’t remember anything either,” Wade replied. He winked at her as he got to his feet. “I’m going to take a shower. Shout for me when you’re ready to go back to the hospital,” he said.

     “Hey,” Zoe called, stopping him from walking away. She waited for him to turn in her direction again and when he did, she offered him a genuine smile. “Thank you for being there for me.”

     He returned her smile, holding her gaze for a moment before he turned and walked away leaving her with something entirely new to think about. 

  



End file.
